1. Technical Field
Example embodiments generally relate to a fixing device and an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to a fixing device for fixing a toner image on a recording medium and an image forming apparatus incorporating the fixing device.
2. Background Art
Related-art image forming apparatuses, such as copiers, facsimile machines, printers, or multifunction printers having two or more of copying, printing, scanning, facsimile, plotter, and other functions, typically form an image on a recording medium according to image data. Thus, for example, a charger uniformly charges a surface of a photoconductor; an optical writer emits a light beam onto the charged surface of the photoconductor to form an electrostatic latent image on the photoconductor according to the image data; a developing device supplies toner to the electrostatic latent image formed on the photoconductor to render the electrostatic latent image visible as a toner image; the toner image is directly transferred from the photoconductor onto a recording medium or is indirectly transferred from the photoconductor onto a recording medium via an intermediate transfer belt; finally, a fixing device applies heat and pressure to the recording medium bearing the toner image to fix the toner image on the recording medium, thus forming the image on the recording medium.
Such fixing device may include a fixing roller, a heating roller, an endless fixing belt stretched taut across the fixing roller and the heating roller, and a pressure roller pressed against the fixing roller via the fixing belt to form a fixing nip between the fixing belt and the pressure roller. The fixing belt is rotated by the fixing roller and heated by a heater. As a recording medium bearing a toner image is conveyed through the fixing nip, the fixing belt and the pressure roller apply heat and pressure to the recording medium, melting and fixing the toner image on the recording medium.